Kidnapping the Wrong Person
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: What happens when the 2Ps decide to kidnap Henry (Male!Hungary)? He annoys the living hell out of most of them. Oh the 2nd players have no idea what they're in for.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh the poor 2Ps...they have no idea what they're in for.  
Henry: Male!Hungary  
Matt: 2P!Canada  
Oliver: 2P!England  
Luciano: 2P!Italy  
Alfie/Alfonse: 2P!America****  
Francois: 2P!France**

Henry was just sitting in his house, reading a magazine. It was a normal day. He just woke up about an hour ago and took a shower, got his breakfast, took his medication and was now relaxing in his living room in his favorite recliner chair. He was reading his favorite video game magazine. He looked up as he heard a knocking on the door.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be." He set down his magazine and stood up and walked over to the door. His thick boots taping the ground lightly as he walked towards the door. He opens the door and smiled. "Hello?"

A man with a light blue shirt and a light pink sweater vest, and pinkish blondish hair smiled up at the Hungarian man. "Oh hello~ My name is Oliver!"

Henry blinked and looked at the oddly colored man and tilted his head slightly. "Uh. Nice to meet you Oliver. I'm. Henry." He extended his hand.

Oliver gave a slight smirk under that smile of his. "Oh I know full well who you are~"

Henry blinked and tilted his head a little more starting to get a bit nervous. "Uhhhh. What?"

The British man walked closer to Henry which made him moved back. "I've been watching you for awhile~" He wiggled his eyebrow.

Henry gulped hard and started to sweat. "Ohhhh. Well. Uh. Why have you been watching me? And how long?"

He giggled lightly and waved his finger. "Tsk tsk. All questions shall be answered in due time! But for now. You're coming with me~"

Henry blinked and grabbed his trusty frying pan from the table. "The hell I am!" He turned and was about to run out the back door in the kitchen before bumping into a rather tall Canadian wearing a Mounty uniform. "Did I just run into a tree?" He looked at the slightly taller Canadian. "Ohhhh."

He grunted and lifted up his hockey stick over his head.

"Ohhhhh crap." Before he could blink the Canadian smashed the hockey stick over his head making him pass out and fall to the floor.

Oliver looked down at him and smiles. "Good job Matt. Now pick him up and carry him to the van so we can take him in!"

Matt picked him up. "I don't see what you see in this moron. But whatever." He walked out to the black van parked across the street. Oliver pinned a note to the door and closed it before making his way to the van and sliding the door closed behind him.

~A few Hours Later~

Henry groaned and bobbed his head side to side as he started to come to. He shook his head and looked around. He was in what seemed to be a basement. He jumped slightly and moved around in what seemed to be some chair. He looked back to see his hands tied. "What the hell?"

"Uh uh uh~ I wouldn't try escaping if I were you~" The sweet venomous sounding tone of the brightly colored Brit walked down the stairs.

"Where am I!? Who the hell are you!? What am I doing here!? I WANT PANCAKES!" He groaned and whined.

The Brit frowned and walked over to him. "Now now my little flower boy. Do not use such profanity or I will wash out your mouth with soap~" He gave an ear to ear grin.

Henry blinked. "Uh. Soap? Wait! Who are you calling little flower boy! I am a man! So it's little flower man!...wait."

Oliver giggled and pinched his cheeks. "Awwwh~. Aren't you adorable?"

Henry pouted. "I'm not adorable. I'm manly."

"Sure you are deary~" He giggled And sat on his lap. "Now! To answer your questions. As for why I have been watching you it's because I find you adorable. And as for how long. Hmmmmm. About a month."

Henry blinked and his jaw dropped. "A month!?" Henry shook his head. "How could I have not noticed!?"

Oliver shrugged. "I dunno. but you sure do some interesting things when you're home alone~"

Henry glared and blushed lightly. "Well. I didn't think I was being watched by some pervert."

Oliver tapped his cheek. "Now now. I am no pervert. Now! We shall have some fun!"

"Hey! Oliver!" A gruff sounding voice called down to him as he walked down the stairs of the basement.

Oliver sighed and got up from Henry's lap. But not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making Henry jump a little bit. "Yes Matty dear~"

"Everyone else is here. Now hurry up and stop playing with your sex toy!"

"Hey! I am no one's sex toy weird hard as a tree man!" Henry huffed and pouted slightly. "Hey. You know, you guys look like people I know."

Matt leaned Henry's chair back and looked at him. "Do we really?"

Henry blinked. "Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh. oh! You look like a Canadian I know! Canada! You look like him...but...less adorable."

Matt raised a brow. "What?"

"Yeah. You look like Canada. Buuuut. Less adorable and a LOT bigger."

Matt set the chair back down. "So you're saying this "Canada" is adorable and small in your eyes?"

Henry nodded. "Well duuuhhhh! He's a good friend of mine. And you pinky. You look a lot like England! But. More happy and a LOT more color...wait...different looking...acting...color difference." Henry gulped. "Uh. You don't happen to be uh. 2Ps do you?"

Matt lifted up his sunglasses. "Looks like you're not as dumb as you look. So yeah. We are the '2Ps' as you weak 1Ps call us."

Henry smiled. "YES! SCORE ONE FOR HENRY! WOOO!"

Oliver giggled and Matt facepalmed himself. "Come on Oliver. We gotta go to the damn meeting." Matt grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs.

Henry was left alone in the basement. "Hmmm. I need a knife or something." Henry tried to get out of his restraints. "Come oooooonnnn." Henry groaned and looked around for anything sharp. He saw a knife sticking out between two boxes. Lucky for him Oliver didn't tie up his feet. "Moron." He chuckles and got up and walked over to the knife and grabbed it. He smiled and used the blade to cut the rope on his wrists then on his arms. He smiled and laughed softly. He stood up and started up the stairs quietly. He looked down the hall and saw no one coming. His heart was beating out of his chest as he snuck down the hall sliding along the wall. He stopped as he saw an open door with lights on. He heard voices.

"I say we kill the guy!" Said a man that sounded like America but more stern and serious.

"Oh come now Alfie~. We can not do that. He's just so adorable! He may be dumb but I'm sure we can find some use for him!" The already figured out Oliver chimed in.

The American sounding man named 'Alfie' seemed to be growing irritated. "Don't call me that!"

"Tell me again why he's even here?" A thick French accent said calmly.

"Well Francios~ He's adorable, handsome, strong, high pain tolerance, a very nice body, oh! And he eats a lot!"

Henry blinked. "I understand the other things but how's eating a lot a good thing?" He shrugged and continued to listen.

"Ve~ I suppose we could use him for experiments or. For our own pleasure." An Italian voice rang in. It sounded like Italy's but a lot deadlier.

"Well. I guess you're right about that Luciano. He could be useful to us." Alfie said calmly. "Where is he by the way?"

"The basement." Matt said bluntly.

Henry gulped and started down the hall getting away from the room. He quietly snuck down the hall and past the basement door. He turned the corner and saw what looked like the front door. He smiled. "Oh yes. I am out of here." Henry smiled and reached for the doorknob as he heard yelling.

"DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!" Alfonse yelled.

Henry hurried out the door and closed it gently. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. It could almost rival that of Italian speed. He panted and looked around at his new surroundings. The clouds were grey, the people looked depressed, their were crumbling buildings, and some buildings that were plain just unwelcoming. He panted and hid down an alley. He sighed in relief. "I think I lost them."

"Meow" A cat looked up at Henry pawing at his pants. It looked dirty, had tangled, and knotted fur, and a few scratches.

Henry blinked and looked down at the cat. "Awwwh. Hey little guy." Henry smiled and picked the little guy up. "You're so cute." He smiled.

The cat hissed and jumped onto Henry's face and started to scratch at it. Henry yelled and rolled around on the ground. "Ah! Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Let go! AHHHH!" He tried to pry it off from his face. That didn't work. He grabbed a trash can lid and hit the cat over and over again. Which just made things worse. He hissed more and scratched harder. Henry finally rammed himself at the wall but the cat jumped off his face just in time making Henry hit his face on the wall and he fell over. "Dumb cat..." He had swirly eyes. He stood up and stumbled around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh the poor 2Ps...they have no idea what they're in for.  
Henry: Male!Hungary  
Matt: 2P!Canada  
Oliver: 2P!England  
Luciano: 2P!Italy  
Alfie/Alfonse: 2P!America****  
Lutz: 2P!Germany  
**

~Back with the 2Ps~

"Damn it Oliver! Why the hell didn't you tie up his legs?!" Alfonse was about to literally flip a table as he picked up a piece of cut rope.

"Well. I didn't think he would be smart enough to actually stand up and find a knife~"

Francis sighed and blew out smoke. "Maybe we should go out and actually try to find this idiot. Since he is probably somewhere out side. I bet he won't last 5 minutes out there alone."

Oliver gasped and ran up the stairs. "Oh no! My poor little flower boy! I SHALL SAVE YOU!"

Alfonse sighed and faceplamed himself hard. "Someone should go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Matt sighed and grabbed his hockey stick. "I guess it's gonna have to be me." He went up the stairs and tried to catch up to Oliver.

~Back with Henry~

He held his bloody scratched face. "Dumb cat. Scratching my face like that. I was just trying to be friendly." He sighs and looks around. "Now how do I get home." He rubs his chin. "oh! I can ask someone!"

Henry ran up to a random guy who looked at him. "Hey! Random guy dude! How do I get back home?!"

The random guy dude blinked and slowly backed away from him.

"Huh? Hey! Guy! HOW DO I GET BACK HOME!"

The guy ran away as fast as he could.

"Hm. Rude people." Henry sighed and looked around. "Hmmmm. How am I suppose to get back to my universe. This 2P world is kind of depressing." Like any reasonable man would do Henry starting running around, and yelling randomly while flailing his arms. "SOMEONE HELP MEEEEHHHHH I NEED TO GET BACK TO MY UNIVERSE! WAHHHHHHHH!"

Matt blinked and looked at Henry as he ran by. "Isn't that the moron?"

Oliver looked down the road. "Oh yes! That's him! We need to go after him!"

Matt grumbled and started to run in the direction he went holding his hockey stick. Oliver smiled and happily followed behind him.

Henry blinked and stopped as he turned down an alley. A dead end. "Awh man."

Matt smirked lightly. "Looks like you're trapped. You're coming with us pretty boy."

Henry raised a brow. "Oh? Is that so? Well I'm not going without a fight!" Henry puts on a pair of sunglasses And takes out his frying pan. He smiles and taps his foot.

Matt raised a brow. "What the hell?"

Henry laughed and took out his phone and stuck his tongue out to the side as he picked a song and he set it down on a trash can lid. He taps his foot to the beat of Everybody loves me by OneRepublic.

Matt looked at him like 'what the hell!?' He charged forward.

Henry moved out of the way to the move of the beat and started to sing along with the song. "Every loves me~" He hit him on the back of the head with his frying pan. Matt growled and swung his hockey stick. Henry smiled and ducked. "Looks so good I might die!" He low kicked him making Matt fall on his back. "Stop that dancing!" Henry laughed as he continued to sing along with the song hoping and dancing around smacking his face with his frying pan.

Oliver giggled as he watched. "Need some help Mattie?"

Matt growled and started to swing his hockey stick at Henry. Henry laughed and continued to sing with the song and dodge each attack swiftly and without missing a step. "All I know is that Everybody loves me~" Matt panted. "Damn you." As the song ended Henry lifted up his sunglasses. "I'm stronger then I look hockey boy!" Henry laughs.

Oliver giggled like a madman. "I told you he was special! Believe me now Mattie?"

Matt grumbled and stood gripping his hockey stick tight. "Yeah yeah. Now that that dumb song is over." He raised his hockey stick over his head and brought it down over about to strike Henry on the head.

Henry smirked and blocked it with his frying pan. "Bring it hockey boy!" He glared at him being serious for once.

Matt took a step back and smirked. He swung his hockey stick around and with his swing Henry blocked it. Steel and wood clash together for a good 10 minutes before both stopped and panted as they both sweated slightly. Oliver walked up to Henry. "My my. You are quite the good fighter. You haven't got one scratch on you! and You've been fighting against Matt! You must be tired. Here. Have a cupcake!" He smiles deviously and offers him a pink cupcake.

Henry smiled not suspecting a thing. "Oh gee thanks! I sure am tired." He takes the cupcake and takes a bite. "Hmmm. You know. this is really good. Probably...one of...the be-" He passed out on the floor and started to snore.

Matt sighed and walked over to the sleeping Hungarian and nudged him with his foot. "Passed out huh?" He raised his hockey stick over his head. "How about some payback for hitting me with that damn frying pan!"

Oliver lifted his hand up. "Now now Mattie. Lets not hurt the poor man. Not just yet. You will have your turn for fun later. For now lets just take him back to my house~" He smirked and started to walk.

Matt picked him up by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him.

Henry groaned and moved his head around and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was tried to a table and was being looked down at by a bunch of people. "Uhhhhhhh. This is awkward."

Oliver smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh yay! We finally have him! I call getting him first! I have been dying to get him to try one of my cupcakes!"

Matt slammed his hand on the table. "I say I get him first! He beat me up and I wanna teach him a lesson!"

Alfonse raised his bat. "I wanna get him first! I wanna see how tough this guy is!"

Henry shook his head. "No! How about we let him go!"

"Shut up!" The American yelled.

Henry shut his mouth.

A smooth venomous voice spoke out. "I'll take him first. Unless someone disagrees?" He threw a knife right next to Henry's head. The Hungarian gulped. "That was a little to close for comfort."

Luciano smirked. "You are coming with me. Henry was it?" He chuckled.

Oliver pouted. "Fine. But I get him next! Alright? How long do you get to keep him anyway?"

Luciano tapped his chin. "I would say about 4 weeks will do."

Oliver sighed. "Fine. Everyone else agree?"

Everyone mumbled and Agreed.

Henry blinked and gulped. "This isn't going to end pretty for me."

Luci smiled and soothed back his hair. "Now now. Everything is going to be alright." He laughed and motioned to the tall German. "Lutz! Knock him out won't you?"

The violet eyes German grunted and stood up over Henry and raised his fist.

Henry blinked. "Wait! Wha-" Lutz knocked him out with one punch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our first victim...er I mean 2P to take care of Henry. Lets see how the strongest, most deadly, 2P handles little old Henry.  
Henry: Male!Hungary  
Luciano: 2P!Italy  
Flavio: 2P!Romano**

~Luciano~

Henry groaned as he shook his head and Woke back up. "H-huh? Where am I?" Henry blinked and looked down as he was tied to a chair. "Oh crap!"

Luciano smirked as he sat in front of him on the couch twirling around a knife. "And welcome to my home Henry!"

Henry looked around and nodded. "It's a nice place. Very roomy. Hey can I have some pancakes?"

Luciano blinked. "What? Pancakes? Aren't you like nervous or scared or something?"

Henry shrugged. "I'd be a lot more scarier if you said you didn't have any pancakes. Now do you have any pancakes?"

Luciano smirked. "Then no we don't have any pancakes!" He leaned back on the couch. "Just pasta and pizza."

Henry blinked. "That's good too. Can I have some pizza then?"

Luciano blinked. "What? Are you being serious right now?"

"Nahhhh! I'm sitting here tied up asking for pizza because I'm into this type of things! YES I'M SERIOUS!" Henry huffed.

"That...didn't make much sense." Luciano rubbed his temples. "Are you honestly this stupid or are you playing around?"

"Hey! I an not stupid! You're stupid! I am pretty smart sometimes! Before I got here I used a hammer to kill a fly!"

Luciano stared at him in disbelieve. "That sounds incredibly retarded."

Henry blinked and huffed. "It was not! I killed it! Also kinda got a hole in the wall. But I killed it all the same!"

Luciano shook his head. "Now what should I do with you."

"You should make me some pancakes." Henry smiles and wiggles his eye brows.

Luci raised a brow. "Can you stop suggesting that!"

Henry jumped slightly. "Alright. Alright. How about pizza?"

Luciano facepalmed and stood up. "Fine! If I get you pizza will you shut up!?"

Henry nodded fast and smiled. "I sure will! I promise! And I've never yet broken a promise! Except that one time I told my sister I would always be her big sister. Then I realized I was a guuuuuy so I changed that promise. Well I guess I didn't break it just altered it. So I just said I would be the best big brother."

Luciano just stared at him with a WTF face. He sighed and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "It's only been 15 minutes and I want to shoot myself in the head so I don't have to deal with him! I regret getting him first. Only 27 more damn days to go!"

He sighed and started to warm up some pizza in the microwave. He blinked when he heard laughing. He rushed out of his kitchen after the pizza had finished warming up and stopped when he saw his brother sharing a laugh with Henry.

"Then I was like. Dude. That's not a sink. That's my wife!" Henry laughed and leaned back in his chair falling over.

Flavio laughed and wiped a tear from laughter and set Henry back up. "Oh boy Henry, you are hilarious! Hey Luci can we keep him please? He's so adorable!"

Henry chuckled. "Awh. Well I do try my best to keep up my looks. I am the coolest guy around ya know. You know you remind me of someone I know. Who's 2P are you?"

Flavio laughed and stood up. "I am the fabulous Romano!" He winked and adjusted his sunglasses on his face.

Henry blinked. "Huh. I would have never guessed with the blonde hair and all."

Luciano grits his teeth. "What the hell fratello...Leave the moron alone! I am trying to think of ways to torture him!"

"By making him pizza?" Flavio asked pointing to the plate with pizza on it.

Luciano growled. "SHUT UP! It was the only way to get him to shut up." He sets the plate down on his lap.

"You do know my hands are tied up right? I can't exactly eat the pizza like this."

Luciano smirked. "I know. I thought i could get some enjoyment out of this."

Henry looked at the pizza. He tried to bend down but the ropes tied around his upper body prevented that. His legs were tied to the chair legs as well. Henry rocked and fell over making the plate and pizza fall on the floor. Henry scooted over to the pizza and stuck out his tongue moving the slice to his mouth. "Hmm. Pretty yummy! Thanks!"

Luciano sighed and rubbed his head. "Moron."

Flavio clapped his hands and laughed. "I dunno fratello~ It was pretty smart if you asked me."

He glared at him. "Well good thing no one ASKED you!"

Henry chuckled finishing his slice of floor pizza. "So what's next Luci?"

Luciano growled and set his chair back up putting his knife against his neck. "Don't call me that."

Henry gulped and nodded slightly. "G-got it! No Luci!" Henry smiled lightly.

"Good." He removed the knife from his neck and sat down on the couch and sighed.

Henry whistled lightly tapping his feet a little bit. "Sooooo...am I just going to be tied her for like weeks? Or what?"

Luciano rubbed his chin. "Well. Maybe you can stay there for a few days until you're less annoying."

Henry blinks and sighs. "Fine Mr. Party pooper."

Luciano rubbed his temples and got up walking to his office. "Idiota...Well lets see if I can't get any work done." He sighed picking up a pen and started filling out some paper work.

A few hours passed. Luciano yawned slightly and finishing up the last of his paperwork. Henry and Flavio slowly rose from behind his chair with grins on their face.

"HEEEEY LUCI!" They both yelled at the same time. Luciano yelled and threw his papers up in the hair and quickly turned around setting knives to their necks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! AND HOW THE HELL DID THIS MORON GET UNTIED?!" Luciano growled and gritted his teeth.

Flavio waved his hands around. "Calm down Fratello~! I untied him! He's a really funny guy! And he finds my stories about everyone interesting."

"They aren't STORIES! They are gossip!" Luciano gritted his teeth and glared at his brother pressing the knife harder against his neck.

"Wait that was gossip?" Henry questioned looking at the blonde.

Flavio nodded slightly. "Well technically speaking yes it's gosssip. But I like to call it useful information."

Henry chuckled. "Oh! I have plenty of gossip to! I mean. I have plenty of useful information." Henry wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

Luciano groaned and removed the knife from their necks and grabbed them both by the collar of their shirt and threw them out. "STAY OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He slammed the door shut and rubbed his temples. "I can handle one moron...but two?" He sat down at his desk and took a deep breath calming down and closing his eyes before they shoot open hearing a loud crash. He opens the door. "What happened?!"

Henry laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhhh. Well you see...I broke a vase..."

"And how did you do that?" Luciano questioned sounding very annoyed.

"Weeeeell. I was talking to Flavioooooo giving some useful information and leaned against this podium thing and it just...well...the vase fell..."

Luciano groaned. "This is going to be a loooooong 4 weeks. That vase was over 300 years old."

Henry chuckled nervously. "Sorry bout that!"

Flavio grinned and clapped his hands. "OH YAY! Henry we have SO much to talk about and do together~ Oh you can sleep with me!" He smiled and clung to Henry's arm looking up at him with a huge grin.

Henry blinked and chuckled lightly. "Well uh. Alright. That sounds cool! I love a good sleepover!" He laughs.

Flavio grinned and trailed his finger up his arm. "Oh hopefully their won't be much sleeping~"

Luciano rolled his eyes. "Honestly Flavio? Do you have to have sex with EVERYTHING that had a pulse?"

Henry blushed. "Ah well...if that's what you meant you could have just asked..."

Flavio laughed. "I do not have sex with EVERYTHING with a pulse Fratello~ I am a bit picky. And I like him~ Toni hasn't touched me in mooooonths! So Henry. Wanna get a little busy~?"

Henry shrugged. "Sure. I haven't done anything with anyone else for almost 100 years."

Flavio gasped over dramatically. "You poor thing! Come on! I will fix that right away!" He grins and drags Henry to his room.

Luciano rolled his eyes. "At least that'll keep them busy for a few hours..." He sighed and went back to doing his paperwork.

A few more hours passed and Luciano yawned and stretched getting majority of his paperwork done. Their were a few things he needed Lutz and Kuro to sign off on. He would have those sorted out tomorrow at the next meeting. He was walking past his brothers room and stopped as the door was cracked slightly. He couldn't help but peek in.

Flavio moaned gripping the back of Henry's shirt. "Oh Henry~"

Henry panted a bit. "Told you I was the biggest in Europe~!"

Luciano stuck out his tongue in disgust and continued down the hall. "Stupid brother having sex with my captive. Well at least they can entertain each other for a bit." He sighed and went into his room two doors down and lied down in bed.

He took off his shoes, and socks, slipped off his jacket and pants, then slipped into bed. "Ah sleep." He smiled lightly as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

A few hours into the night Luciano was woken up by a pounding noise a few doors down and moaning. "...the hell?" The Italian groaned and rubs his eyes.

He heard muffled voices. "Are they still at it?!" Luciano knew he was asleep for more then four hours. He jumped out of bed and stomped down the hall and bang on the door. "WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!"

Henry had opened the door without a shirt or pants and messy hair. He had some boxers on. "Huh? Oh sorry Luciano! We were playing a board game and things started to get out of control a bit. Flavi here started to punch the wall getting upset. I am so winning!" He laughs proudly.

Flavio popped out from behind Henry and squeezed in front of him and gently pushed him back a bit. "Sorry Fratello~." Flavio wasn't any more dressed then Henry was and had messy hair. He adjusted his sunglasses and grinned. "We were really getting into this game."

Luciano rolled his eyes. "Keep it down! I can hear you all the way in my room!" He glared at his brother.

"Alright. Alright. We will. Just go back to sleep alright? You'll get bags under your eyes." He pinches his cheeks.

The younger Italian swatted his hand away. "Shut up and good night." He sighed and went back into his room. He climbed back in bed and sighed. "This is going to be a veeeery long 4 weeks...27 more days of this...fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cupcake King is next! Can he handle Henry? Well I'm sure he can. Read and enjoy and don't forget to leave a review or suggest the next 2P Henry should spend four weeks with!**

~Oliver~

The next 4 weeks went by relatively slow for Luciano. In that time span Henry had managed to break about 45 things in his house, crash 3 of his expensive cars, burn down his kitchen twice, have sex with his brother almost every night, pester him all day every day, and the pancakes, all he ever made were pancakes! Luciano was at his wits end. Flavio seemed to have had fun and was sad to see Henry leave so soon.

"Frateeeelllloooooo! Do we haaaaaave to give him up already?" Flavio whined and groaned trudging behind them.

"Yes! We have to! It's Olivers turn and I need some peace!" Luciano growled and snapped at his brother.

Henry smiled. "Don't worry Flavio! I'm sure you can come and visit! I'll miss you to good buddy of mine." He gave a thumbs up.

Flavio sniffled and hugged Henry tight. "Oh Henry! I'll never forget youuuu!"

Luciano rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's going to die idiota." He sighed as he knocked on his door. "Though him staying with Oliver you never know." He mumbled under his breath.

Oliver smiled and skipped to the door. He grinned big as he opened it. "Hello poppets~! I see it's been 4 weeks already! Oh how time flies."

Luciano rolled his eyes and ripped Flavio away from Henry and shoved the Hungarian into Oliver. "HERE TAKE HIM! Good luck..."

Flavio sniffled. "Bye Henry! I'll make sure to come and visit!" And with the Luciano grabbed his brother by the scarf and started to drag him away.

Oliver stumbled back a bit and Henry shook his head. "Uh. Sorry about that. Luci is a lot stronger then he looks." He chuckles and takes a step back looking around at the brightly colored home.

Oliver giggled. "Oh it's fine poppet. He can be a bit grumpy at times. Now please make yourself at home!"

Henry blinked and grinned big. "Okay!" Henry laughed and took off his shoes and socks and belt. He pulled down his pants. "Ahhhh. Much better."

Oliver blushed lightly and turned away. "Do you always take off your pants in other peoples homes?"

Henry nods. "Of course! It's a sign that I feel comfy in their home. Though most people would prefer I wear pants in their home. I mean I am wearing a nice clean pair of boxers!"

Oliver giggled. "Ah...alright then. Well just wait here~! I will be back with a trey of cupcakes! And some tea."

Henry nodded. "Sounds good." He whistles lightly and sits down on the couch.

Oliver skipped off to the kitchen taking out a batch of cupcakes and put them on a plate, then set the plate on a trey with two cups of tea. He walked back out to the living room and set down the trey.

Oliver smiled. "Help yourself poppet~!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Henry picked up a cupcake and licked his lips taking off the wrapper and taking a big bite. He smiles and gives a thumbs up.

In about 8 minutes Henry had consumed all 12 cupcakes and rubbed his tummy. "Ahhh. That was good."

Oliver was a bit surprised. "Do you feel...a little funny Henry?" Oliver did lace each cupcake with a different poison.

"Huh?...well...my tummy does hurt a bit..." He groans and holds his tummy then burped kinda loud. "Ahhh okay that's better." He laughed.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Excuse you poppet." He sipped his tea. "Would you like some more?"

Henry blinked and nodded his head. "Oh yes! Please! Can I have some more?"

Oliver smiled and got up getting another trey of cupcakes. "Dig i-" Oliver didn't even have to finish what he was saying before Henry started stuffing cupcakes in his mouth. Oliver sweatdropped a bit and chuckles lightly.

About an hour later Henry had consumed exactly 48 of Oliver's cupcakes, 36 of which were poisoned. He would have added poison to the last batch but, he didn't have enough.

Henry had fallen asleep and started to snore. The poison had nothing to do with him falling asleep. Oliver chuckled and put a blanket over him. "Well. He sure is a strong one. Sleep tight my little flower boy." He lightly kissed his forehead and picked up the trey and went to wash the dishes.

A few hours later Henry woke up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stretched and jumped slightly seeing Oliver leaning against him with his eyes closed. "Oliver? You awake?"

He didn't say anything and was breathing lightly.

Henry sighed sat there putting the blanket over him and looked around the pink room. A few photos were on the wall. One of which had a picture of Oliver, Francios, Matt, and Alfonse in. Oliver was the only one smiling as the other three looked annoyed. Then their was one with Oliver holding a small Indian boy who kinda looked like Alfonse.

Henry chuckled lightly and picked up the sleeping Brit bridal style and carried him to the back in a room that he thought was his and lied him down in bed. He closed the door gently and whistled lightly lying down on the couch and slowly closing his eyes falling back asleep.

The next morning Oliver was woken up by the smell of pancakes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh dear. Did I fall asleep?" He chuckles and gets up following the sweet aroma. He stood in the doorframe of the kitchen and blushed lightly.

Henry looked back and smiled only wearing his boxers. "Heeeey there Oliver! Thought I would make some breakfast! Grab a seat and I'll get to you in a second. How many did you want?"

Oliver giggled and sat down in a chair at the dinning room table and tapped his chin. "How about 3. And please don't use that silly pancakes math of yours."

"Huh? How do you...oh yeah...the whole spying on me thing. Still kinda weirded out about that. Buuuut. Meh. Water under the bridge."

Oliver chuckled. "You're quick to forgive I see."

"Well. I've learned sometimes it's better to forgive them to hold a grudge. Keep moving forward!" He smiles and points up with his spatula.

Oliver smiled and leaned his head on his hand. "You're quite the enthusiastic one aren't you?"

Henry chuckles. "Oh you have no idea my good British friend!" He laughs.

Oliver giggled. "Oh you're such great company to have around~!"

Henry chuckled and winked. "Why thank you. I am the coolest guy around. So it's only natural." He smiles flipping some pancakes on a plate and setting it down in front of Oliver. "Enjoy!" He throws confetti

Oliver blinked. "Now where did get that confetti?!"

Henry blinked and laughed. "I have no clue...it's best not to ask these things." He laughs nervously and smiles.

Oliver chuckled. "Um. Okay poppet. Whatever you say."

Henry grinned big and gave a thumbs up. "Of course! Now just enjoy your pancakes mkay?"

Oliver chuckled as he ate his pancakes and Henry whistled lightly as he walked his way towards the bathroom to take a shower. Henry whistled lightly turning on the shower and taking off his boxers before stepping inside and humming a bit. Oliver had finished his pancakes and set the plate in the sink. He grinned big and slowly and quietly walked down the hall and opened the door. Henry was humming a song not suspecting a thing. Oliver gripped the side of the curtain and pulled it back quick. Henry blinked and was shampooing his chest hair and blushed deep.

Henry takes a deep breath and yells...well he screams like a girl and covers his private area. "WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT! GET OUT! THIS IS MY PRIVATE TIME!"

Oliver blinked and didn't know what to say getting a glimpse of Henry's junk was enough for him and he blushed lightly clearing his throat. "My apologies..." He walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. When he was in the living room he sqeauled and jumped up and down. "He really is the biggest in Europe~!"

Henry groaned and blushed deep. "That was weird. I dunno if he's a perve or was about to do me in the shower." He sighed slightly and continued to wash himself and turned off the shower when he was done. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and yawns and stretches. He walks to a bedroom and dries himself off and realizes he doesn't have anything to change into. He shrugs and peeks out the door. "Uhhhh. Oliver? Do you have any clothes I can change into?"

Oliver chuckled. "Check in the wardrobe dear~!"

Henry opened the wardrobe and took out some pants and a white button up shirt. "This should do." HEnry looked at himself in the mirror. "Who's the coolest guy ever? You are!" He laughed.

Oliver smiled and sat on the couch. "Oh this is going to be the best 27 days 12 hours and 19 minutes and 23 24 25 seconds eveeeeeer~!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A little hint of some Lutzano for my friends~ Aka 2P!GermanyxRomano! Now lets see how Germany handles this~**

~Lutz~

The next four weeks went by fairly quick for Henry and his British friend. They spent some nice time together going places and doing things. Every now and again Flavio would come and visit. When the time Came for Henry to leave Oliver pouted. "I'll miss you Henry!"

Henry hugged him. "Awh don't worry! I'm sure I'll get to see you again soon. Don't worry alright? Everything is gonna be fiiiiine."

Oliver sniffled. "It was nice having you around poppet! I'll see you again soon!"

He waved as a German grunted and grabbed Henry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away. "Come on..."

Henry smiled. "Hello there! HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUNCHED ME OUT!"

Lutz rolled his eyes. "Ja. Are you going to do something about it?" He lifted him up and stopped walking bringing him eye to eye glaring at him with his violet eyes.

Henry gulped lightly. "Um...no. I uh. Was just making a realization is all." Henry laughed nervously.

Lutz rolled his eyes and continued walking dragging Henry along behind him again. "You know Luciano wouldn't stop talking about how annoying you were when you stayed with him."

Henry smiled. "Awh. Really? I bet he misses meeee~!"

"Not really. When you left he took Kuro and I out drinking and payed for everything himself. So he was pretty damn happy. He even got a pinata with your face on it."

Henry blinked. "Awh! That sounds like it was fun! To bad I couldn't join. It would have been awesome!"

Lutz rolled his eyes. "You really are a dumbass." When they arrived at the German's home he pretty much threw Henry inside and closed the door. He sighed and lied down on the couch closing his eyes. "Now try to be quiet. I am going to take a nap.

Henry grunted as he had landed on the floor. He smiles. "Don't worry! Quiet is my middle name!" He nodded.

Lutz yawned. "Ja that's great..." He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Henry wondered outside and found a fairly large shed. "Ohhhh. I wonder what's in here!" He smiled as he opened the doors and found a tank sitting there. "Woooow! My sister never let me drive this!" He laughs and climbs into the tank and walked around inside. "Hm. Pretty roomy." He spotted the keys in the ignition and grins big. He sits in the drivers seat and turns on the tank and drives her out the shed. "YEEEE HAAAWWWW!" He laughs and speeds and sees the side of Lutz's house getting closer. "Uh...how the hell do you stop this thing?!" He pulls levers and pushes buttons nothing's working. Even though their was a break pedal right there. But he didn't notice it.

Lutz was sound asleep and was drooling lightly. Then his tank crashed through the wall and he jumped up and blinked eye twitching seeing his tank in the middle of the living room. He gritted his teeth. "HHHEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!"  
His voice shook the house as he yelled. I am not joking. His house actually shook a bit.

He gulped hard. "He-Henry no here..."

Lutz got up and pushed the tank out his house and picked it up and shook it around. "GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Henry grunted as he was thrown around on the inside of the war machine. He groaned and opened the hatch. "Feeling...sick..." He climbed down and dropped to the ground.

Lutz set down the tank and crossed his arms. "Stand. UP! Henry..."

Henry gulped hard and started to shake lightly as he stood up. "Pl-please don't ki-kill me. I have a lot to li-live for!"

Lutz cracked his knuckles. "Oh I'm not going to kill you...just close your eyes."

Henry nodded and closed his eyes poking his fingers. Lutz reared back his fist and wound it up before punching Henry straight in the face sending him back a few feet making him roll and tumble. Henry groaned nose bleeding and turning purple. "Owwwwwiiiieeeee."

Lutz turned and got inside his tank and drove it back into the shed and got out closing and locking the shed doors. He muttered a few German curses before walking back into his house through the giant gaping hole in his wall. Henry groaned and sat up. "My face hurts..." He passed out.

A few hours later Henry woke back up outside and got up walking back inside the house through the door. He saw the hole was covered by a bunch of ply wood. "Well. At least it's covered. I wonder where Lutz is..."

The phone started to ring. "Huh?" He goes and picks up the phone. "Heeelllooo~! Lutz's house Henry speaking!"

The voice started yelling. "HENRY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE IDIOTA?!"

Henry held the phone a little ways from his ear. "Uhhh...Romano? Why are you calling Lutz?"

"Uh...I uh...he uh...HE OWES ME...MONEY AND I NEED TO YELL AT HIM TO GIVE IT BACK!"

Henry blinks. "Really? Really Romano? That's what you're going with?"

"JUST PUT LUTZ ON THE PHONE! Wait why are you even in the 2P world?!"

"Oh! Funny story! I was captured by England's 2P and I've been here for like 8 weeks."

"8 WEEKS?! Well I guess it explains why the last meeting didn't smell like fucking pancakes." Romano added.

Henry leaned against the wall. "Yeah. Awh! No one noticed I was gone?!"

Romano groaned. "OF COURSE! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! DO YOU NEED A DAMN RESCUE?!"

Henry shook his head. "Naaahhhh. I'm good. I'll be back eventually."

Romano sighed. "Whatever. I'll make sure to tell everyone damn it. Now put Lutz on the got damn phone!"

"I dunno where he is. Now why are you really calling?" Henry grinned.

"I told you. He OWES me money! And I need it back!" Romano growled annoyed.

"That's a lie! Now why are you calling? You dating~?" He teased.

Lutz snatched the phone from him. "Give me that moron!"

He sighed. "Hallo Italian. Something the matter?"

Henry tried to listen but Lutz glared at him and Henry pouted going to the kitchen.

"Why the hell is that moron there?" Romano sighed.

"That damn Brit brought him here so we each have to watch him for four weeks. Luciano got him first and seemed to be happy when Oliver took him. I have a feeling this moron isn't going to be here for very long. He's pretty damn irritating. But besides that...why are you calling?"

Romano whispered slightly. "I just...wanted to see how you were and wondering if we could...I dunno...hook up later...?"

Lutz grinned. "Oh~? I suppose we can arrange a little meet up later. Loooove you Italian~ I have to go. I don't trust that moron in the kitchen. It's to quiet. I'll call you later."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Love you to...fuck. He's a dumbass. See you later potato whore."

They both hang up. Lutz walks to the kitchen and stops eye twitching and fists clenching. His whole kitchen was filled with pancakes from top to bottom there were pancake stacks that were piled all the way up to the ceiling. How Henry could make that many stacks in such a short amount of time no one will ever know.

"HENRY!" Lutz yelled feeling a growing headache.

Henry moved around the giant stacks of pancakes squeezing through them. "Heeeey Lutz! I made some pancakes to apologize for breaking your wall! Don't worry. I'll help you eat them." He laughs.

Lutz groaned and rubbed his temples. "Nein...I am going to my room and lie down...this...has been a stressful day..."

Henry smiled and got a bottle of maple syrup and started eating. "Mkay! Night! Well it's not quiet night yet. It's like late afternoon. But you get what I mean."

Lutz groaned and climbed into bed ad lied down. He sighed and closed his eyes. A few hours passed and Henry had made his way up the stairs and into Lutz's bed. He smiled and lied next to him. Lutz grunted feeling the extra weight on the bed. "Luciano...to tired..." He mumbled in his sleep.

Henry blinked and chuckled. "No bro. Just me!" He laughs. "Wait Luci climbs in your bed like our Italy? That's so cute!"

Lutz jumped up and glared at Henry. "Get. Out!" He yelled and growled pointing out the door.

Henry pouted. "But it's no fun out there all alone."

Lutz groaned and put the pillow over his head. "Fine...just shut up..." He sighed and closed his eyes. A few more hours passed and the German was snoring lightly dreaming about what it would be like if Luciano didn't use him as a cutting board.

Henry had a little trouble falling asleep so he sat up in the bed and grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. He smiled and leaned back watching some cartoon. It was a little past midnight.

Lutz groaned and stirred in his sleep glancing up at the bright TV shutting his eyes a bit not use to the light just yet. "What the hell...?"

Henry smiled and looked at him. "Heeeeey sleepy head~ I couldn't sleep so I turned on the TV. Hope you don't mind."

Lutz sighed. "Whatever...as long as it's not loud I don't care..."

Henry leaned back in the bed and smiled watching the cartoon. It may have been in German but he enjoyed it the best he could. About half an hour passed by and Henry poked Lutz on the arm. "Hey...Lutz...wake up..."

The German groaned and sat up a bit. "What..."

"I don't get what those guys are saying. I don't know a lot of German..."

Lutz sighed and looked at the TV. "You want me to sit here and translate some cartoon for you?"

Henry nods. "Yes please!"

"Aren't you a little to old for watching cartoons?" He raised a brow slightly.

Henry shrugged. "Hey cartoons are great! They make you feel young again! And they can be pretty funny to."

Lutz sighed and sat up more leaning against the headboard of the bed and blinked. "Hm...I use to watch this crtoon not to long ago. I thought they stopped airing it..."

Henry smiled. "So you DO like cartoons!"

Lutz sighed. "A bit. Now shut it while I translate..."

Henry grinned and leaned against him slightly as Lutz translated the cartoon and every now and again Henry laughed as something funny happened. About half an hour later Henry fell asleep. The German lied him down and turned off the TV lying back down. "Hm...funny. That was actually sort of fun...I haven't watched a cartoon in years..."


End file.
